Naru's Toilet Teaser!
by Keiko Locket
Summary: Naru is sick of everyone claiming they need to use the 'only toilet present' in the SPR building, which just happens to be in Naru's office. That is, until something works to his advantage. Oneshot! Naru/Mai. R&R this is my 2nd fic!


**A/N:** Hello! This is my second fanfic! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is my little one shot that came to me, while writing my other story 'The Perfection of Her Pain.' I dunno how, coz that story is VERY angsty, but yeah, you should all check it out, but it is rated M so be warned!

oh and just for the story, I made it so the toilet is in Naru's room. I doubt it is in the manga/anime, but whatever . 

please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my plot. sigh

* * *

_Flush._ There it was again. That stupid noise that would always bring Naru out of his concentrated thoughts and grind on his nerves. A door opened and a relieved Bou san walked out, stretching.

"Thanks for letting me use the toilet, Naru! I thought I was going to explode!" He exclaimed as he walked though Naru's office, walking out of his office door. Naru was glaring daggers at the older monk, and looked towards the door where he had just come out.

It was the only toilet present in the Shibuya Psychic Research building, and Naru was pretty sick of its title. Whenever he was reviewing and writing up about a previous case, or researching a potential new one, someone would always walk in, claiming they would need to use the 'only toilet present'. Then they would just walk past him, without his permission, and waltz through the door, to the 'only toilet present'.

It was one thing they waltzed into his office claiming they had to go; another thing was locking the door. Naru was almost 100 sure that anyone who used it, would lock the door with as much force they could conjure, just to make the loudest noise to further annoy and bring Naru out of his thoughts. The least they could do was go to the toilet in the café downstairs! But no. He always got the same answer from anyone and everyone using it.

"I really need to go, I can't wait that long to go to the café." It was always the same.

They just had to drag Naru out of his thoughts, and what Naru thought was bellowing to the gods, that they needed to use the 'only toilet present'.

The only toilet present.

The only bastard toilet present.

And what was worse, the former occupant of the 'only toilet present' would ALWAYS exclaim to him, just as Bou San had, that they would have exploded if it was not for Naru's office and 'the only toilet present' which just happened to be in his office.

He made a mental note as to get another one installed, in the building, but as far away from his office as possible.

And then there was the smell.

Sometimes, whoever was in, would stay in just that little bit longer, and Naru would hear that almighty flush, with the occupant rushing his or her thanks, but the criminal was mostly male when it came to this, and they would leave after a few seconds. And it would only be about a minute or so, until a funny smell would reach Naru's nose, and then it became this ungodly smell that made Naru almost gag, and he would be yet again, disturbed from his work, as he would have to stand up and almost run from his desk to the window at the other side of the wall, open it as far as he could, and stand there for about five minutes or so, with his head out of the window, thanking the world for 'fresh oxygen' in his mind.

He would then have to bravely make his way from the window, past his desk, and open the 'only toilet present' door, to open the tiny window that was just above a little sink. This was what he hated most about the 'only toilet present'. However, this time he felt a bit luckier, as it had been over five minutes, and no ungodly smell had made its way from the door of 'the only toilet present'.

So Naru continued with his work. He was researching a potential case, which happened to be a local bathhouse. He was looking through his notes, and was visiting a forum, which was named 'Hauntings and Witnessings'. He had raised his eyebrow at the idea, but once on, he had realised that it was indeed, quite useful.

One topic had caught his interest quite quickly, and the title had read 'Most reported haunting.' He had clicked on it, eager to read what was most witnessed. His face dropped as he read what was inside.

"The toilet on the second floor." He felt like hitting his head on the desk, but never the less carried on reading.

However. Yet again, it had happened. A knock at the door had taken him from his thoughts, and a distressed looking Mai came running in. Naru just felt like stabbing someone.

"Naru, I really need to use the toilet." She shouted, jumping up and down, point her feet towards each other. He looked at her, his eye twitching slightly.

"Please, it's the only toilet-" Naru just pointed towards the door, and sighed. She smiled brightly at him, and ran towards the door, her pale blue skirt flapping around her legs. He continued reading one of the forum links, and waited for that ever-annoying loud "click" of the door locking. To his surprise, he didn't hear it, but the door clearly indicated that it was. He shook off his shock, and resumed reading, until he heard the flush. Naru started to grind his teeth, wanting nothing more than to blow up the 'only toilet present'.

Mai came bouncing out, stretching her arms, and Naru looked towards her.

"Thanks Naru! I really had to go, I think I would've exploded if not!" Naru almost mimed the words, but restrained himself. He looked towards his laptop, just before she started to walk away from, but realised that he really fancied another cup of tea.

"Mai." He kept looking towards his laptop, and heard Mai stop. "Tea." He said as he looked up, then froze, as his eyes widened only slightly. Mai was still facing the door, but had her head turned towards Naru. She then looked at him, annoyance glinting in her eyes.

"You could at least say please!" She huffed, but then noticed that Naru was silent but looking at her, which annoyed her almost as much as his non-existing manners. "What?!" She exclaimed. Naru just laughed at her slightly, which took Mai aback.

"You're such an idiot." He chuckled as he continued researching. Once again, he had pushed one too many of Mai's buttons, and her face was red with anger.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" She shouted, and Naru just looked at her, smirking.

"Well, whatever Mai. By the way…" He said, looking back down to his work, but the smirk still plastered on his face. She cocked her head at him, eager to know what he was smirking at.

"Good choice of knickers today. Black and lacy, very nice." He said, trying his best to stifle the laughter threatening to come out. She stood there, eyes wide in shock, as her face grew even redder, but this time from embarrassment.

"WHAA!?" She squealed, as she pushed her hands in front of her skirt.

"Well, black is my favourite colour, and lacy is very complimentary." He said, his smirk growing ever wider. "And no, Mai. I don't have x-ray eyes, if that's what your thinking." She blushed harder, as she moved her hands from infront of her, to behind her, and as soon as she did this, her eyes widened in shock. She could feel her knickers. She turned her head round, looking down, and to her dismay, she saw that her skirt had been tucked into her knickers.

"NARU!" She shouted to him, as he just looked at her innocently, yet still smirking. "You… you pervert! You shouldn't have looked!" She shouted, pulling her skirt from her knickers, and holding her hands there, as if it would go back to showing her knickers.

"I could've hardly missed it, idiot." Naru smirked.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to comment on it!" Mai yelled, while Naru just looked down at his work.

"Yeah, but it was a compliment." He looked up at her, to see her gaining redness, as she turned towards the door, and walked towards it. "Black suits your butt." Mai just stiffened, and turned towards him, and turned back towards the door, grabbing the handle.

"You wanted some more tea right? I'll go make some." She said as she quickly walked out the door, a hand still protecting her skirt.

Naru just chuckled to himself, jotting things on his notebook, while still smirking.

Maybe getting another bathroom installed could wait.

* * *

**A/N: **There! Hope you enjoyed this little one shot!

R&R!

x


End file.
